Meet A Cat
by UnderatedOver
Summary: Tsubomi Kido loves cats, but when she goes to the pet store to buy (another) one, she is greeted by a boy with much resemblance to one. AU where they don't have eye powers and the like. KidoKano (of course)
1. Chapter 1 : Eleventh

**~Meet A Cat~**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Her father's voice rings in her ears as she walks out of the little house she called home. Kido looks back at it as she gets closer to the streets surrounding the many houses in the village. "_another one" _she thinks to herself as she continues walking, still hearing her father shouting and screaming at the sudden death of their brand new cat, she always loved cats, even if she never had one that lived long enough to grow an attachment to her. _" that's the eleventh one this year" _she says out loud, nobody would hear her anyway, with it being around 1:00am. She looks around for a second before crossing the street directly in front of her house. "_well, that woke everyone up_" she says once more, chuckling to herself. How on earth is she going to explain this one to her enraged father? its not that she couldn't explain what she did, but there was nothing to explain in the first place. Every time they got a new pet (which was almost always a cat), it would die within the first few months, weeks, even days! And it wasn't even her fault. They would just find it lying dead near the front door every time. She knew why it died, why they all died, but if she told her father it would all turn into a living hell. Kido sighs and walks towards the direction of the pet store, then stops realizing what time it is. Now, the only sound that can be heard is the echoing sound of Kido slapping her face with her hand, certain that those who were not woken up by her father's outrage were woken up by the sudden smacking sound. Kido walks the short distance back to her house before slowly opening the unlocked door. She peers inside, hoping her father fell unconscious during his outburst. Alas, no one was that lucky.

"Care to explain?"

She could hear her father ask from a dark corner of the house. She didn't bother to look or make eye contact, just slowly make her way up the only flight of stairs.

"No?" Her father asked, sounding more tired than anything. Honestly, he wasn't a bad father, just really crazy, impatient, short-tempered, moody, insa-

Okay, maybe he wasn't the best, and list keeps going too. "_You have to be stuck with the worst people sometimes_" Kido thought to herself before closing the door to her room.

**A/N:**

**Hi there! This is my first fanfic here and I would really appreciate some comments! Whether they are bad or good, I really just want to learn! So tell me what you like and what you don't like so far!**

**I would like to thank the people who helped me, whether it was just a little bit... you know who you are!  
(thanks Cake and Yogurt!)**

**sorry this is really short, but more chapters will come!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Another Cat

Tsubomi Kido wakes up to the sound of knocking. _"Please, not the cops. Please, not the cops,"_ Kido murmurs to herself over and over again as she turns to her side on the bed, looking at the bedside table where her alarm clock sat.

"Tsubomi, it's the police," her father says casually, as if this happened frequently, which it did. Kido groans, getting out of bed slowly, trying to delay her encounter with the police as much as possible. She knew she had to face them one way or another, so she dresses into something more decent. Still half asleep, Kido gets her bag and walks out of her room, surprised to hear the knocking stop all of a sudden. She walls past the clock mounted on the wall just above the staircase. "5 am, really?" she whispers to herself as she walks down the stairs. She stops when she sees her father by the door, talking to two tall men in police uniforms.

"Oh Tsubomi, there you are! We were just talking about you!" her father says cheerfully. "_He's in a good mood,_" she thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes. "Ah yes, Kido, am I right?" the first cop asks, pointing to her before lowering his hand immediately after. "Yes," she says as if it was the simplest thing in the world, which it was, it was only her and her father in the house anyway, her sister being who knows where for college. She walks closer to the door as the police ask questions as if their life depended on it. There was a mix of jumbled words before they looked at each other and laughed. "_What idiots_," she thought, rolling her eyes once more. The second cop talks first this time, "So, what happened earlier?" he asked, both cops getting their pens and notebooks ready. "Well…" Kido and her father said at the same time, immediately starting a very long and awkward silence. As everyone kept their mouths shut, Kido desperately tried to think of what to say, finally she found a good, clean and safe way to explain the past events when her father exclaimed "Our cat is dead!" Now, everyone just watches as he closes his mouth and, with tears streaming down his face, runs back in the house. "That's my father," Kido tells the police, looking down somewhat ashamed. The cops look confused for a second before continuing the interrogation.

Kido answers the questions with a blank expression on her face, obviously bored with the situation. When the cops say the final part in their long speech (about how they should be more careful next time blah blah blah) Kido's mind wanders off, it being the eleventh time she's heard it and all, but when she notices a stray cat walking across the street she immediately snaps back into reality. "Got it? The first cop asks impatiently as if in a hurry. "Yeah, yeah, I got it alright," Kido says as she lets out a sigh. "So it was just a cat?" the second cop asks one last time, "yup," Kido replies for the nth time in the interrogation. "Is that it?" the first cop asks surprised, "Pretty much, my father exaggerates things sometimes," Kido explains quickly as she walks past the two cops, getting reminded that she still needs to adopt another cat as soon as possible by the stray cat that stopped by the sidewalk. "Can I go now?" Kido asks the cops before getting confused nods in agreement as she turns and walks away.

Kido opens her wallet to find enough money to adopt three cats, but of course that would just be a waste of money, so she separates money for a single cat and heads for the pet store. She hasn't been there in a long time, actually. The last time was two months ago, mainly because her father had bought the last two, she was in school and he apparently couldn't wait. Now, though, it was summer once more and she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted, spending a quarter of her money and time on these cats. "Stupid cats…" she whispered, smiling. Kido still loves cats, they're not just tufts of fur to her, but much more. Still smiling, Kido shakes her head and continues walking, pulling her iPod out and stuffing her earphones in her ears. She spends a few seconds selecting a song and hums in contentment as the song plays. The streets are bustling with people as everyone is getting ready for winter, _"It's still in two months," _Kido thinks, staring at the people buying winter gear and presents. She decides to stop staring after a few minutes and looks up at the bright sun, then looks at the pavement below realizing how much her eyes hurt. Blinking furiously, Kido tries to get her sense of sight back, but stops when she sees the pet store right in front of her. She walks in casually, greeted by the sound of animals. She walks towards the cats section slowly, taking in the sight of the other animals being displayed. Kido pauses the song on her iPod and stuffs the thing back in her bag as she gets closer to the sound of meowing. "Hey guys," Kido says softly as the little kittens attempt to get out of the fenced off area they were placed in.

"Can I help you?"

Kido turns around, irritated at the fact that the kittens ran away right after hearing the voice. She faces the one who asked and is immediately taken aback. None of them talk for a few seconds after that, long enough for Kido to take in his full appearance (at least she thought it was a male). He looks like a teenage boy about her age with dirty blonde hair.

"Can… I help you?" The boy repeats.

"Ummm, yes" Kido replies after realizing she was staring at the boy.

"I would like to adopt a cat"

A/N : SURRYSURRYSURRY! I'm trying to manage my time here :D  
School is frustrating and I am having writer's block . . .  
I hope you enjoyed my second chapter, although I think I could've written it better... I didn't want to keep you waiting :)

Thank you to all the people who commented and gave feedback, whether it was through the internet or not! I really appreciate it and it helps me shape myself as a writer! (an amateur juan)

I will be posting another chapter as soon as possible (which might be next week, i'm not sure) but of course I will try to post it earlier! If you have anymore feedback, I would love to hear it!

THANKS TO CAKE AND YOGURT AGAIN!

-UnderatedOver :3


End file.
